


Interrogation

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: Lucifer asked you a question and you refused to answer. He's going to get those secrets out of you, no matter what.A birthday gift~
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 76





	Interrogation

"You think you can keep secrets from me?" Those words were the last warning as you see Lucifer smile. _That's when ya know you're all outta luck._ Mammon's advice echoed throughout your head as you began to run. As you turn the corner in the hall, you can hear his voice echoing throughout the building. "Prepare for the worst."

It was unfair to be chased by one of the strongest demons in the Devildom, but you didn't care. A gloved hand slammed the wall next to you, his shadow looming over you. As he leaned over to meet your eyes, he still had the same smirk as before. "Have you changed your mind yet? Will you answer me?" He pressed his body against yours. You were trapped. Despite this, you shook your head. A dark chuckle emerged from the prideful demon's mouth. "Very well. We shall see how long you can stay quiet." 

Without warning, Lucifer grabbed your arm, forcing you to face the wall. Bending you over, he revealed your ass, letting out another chuckle as he saw how wet you were for him. "It is almost like you have wanted this from the start." He murmurs into your ear before moving down to suck on your neck. One hand moving to grope at your chest, Lucifer used his other hand to lightly trace your ass. "I know that you want me to spank you. I have decided to grant your request. However, you are going to count for me." Panting against the wall, you vigorously nod.

_Smack._ "O-one." _Smack._ "Two." As he continues to spank you, you feel his cock hardening underneath his pants. You whine as you rub up against his bulge, your wanton cries earning you another spank. Without messing up the rhythm of his spanking, you hear his belt unbuckle. Despite your protests, he doesn't enter you, instead teasingly rubbing against your slit. "Before giving you the gift of fucking you, you need to tell me that little secret." 

You finally broke. "I love you!" That confession was enough for him to roughly plunge into you, smacking your ass between thrusts. You cried out his name as pounded into you, unable to care if anyone could hear. "That's right." Lucifer growled as he increased his pace. "You belong to me." Legs weak, you almost drop to the floor before Lucifer grabs your legs, lifting you up to impale you on his cock. Finally facing him again, you wrap your legs around his back, hands clawing at his chest. With one final cry of his name, you both come. Head resting on his shoulder as you're filled with his seed, Lucifer strokes your hair. "Oh, don't think this is over just yet. _Your punishment has only just started._ "


End file.
